1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display is a next generation display having a self-emission characteristic and has better characteristics in terms of a viewing angle, contrast, response speed, and consumption power than those of a liquid crystal display (LCD). A backlight is not required so that the organic light emitting display can be made light and thin.
Since the substrate of the organic light emitting display is formed of glass, a large amount of electrostatic discharge (ESD) is generated during manufacturing of the organic light emitting display. When the ESD is received to organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) or a driving circuit that operates at high speed at a low voltage, erroneous operations may be generated or the OLEDs or the driving circuit may be damaged due to the ESD. When the externally generated ESD is received by the driving circuit through internal signal lines, the operations may be instantaneously stopped or the signal lines that constitute the circuit may be shorted. In particular, when an excessively large voltage is concentrated by the ESD, insulation may be damaged in the parts where the signal lines cross, thereby generating short.